


War of the Corrupted

by CarnivorousCarnage (Driven2iNsAniTy)



Series: RWBY: AU Collection [1]
Category: Code Lyoko, Pokemon, RWBY
Genre: Corrupted!Pokémon, Corrupted!Pokémon take place of Grimm, Cousine Dirus is Weiss' Nickname for Ulrich, Eventual Pokémon death, F/F, F/M, Future Bloodshed, Future War, Human!Blake Belladonna, Human!Sun Wukong, Human!Velvet Scarlatina, Jacques and Whitley Schnee are assholes, More characters to be added throughout the story, No Faunus, Other, Suggestions for an Ulrich Pairing are welcome, Ulrich Stern is Weiss Schnee's older cousin (Mother's Side), future violence, offensive language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driven2iNsAniTy/pseuds/CarnivorousCarnage
Summary: The tranquil peace in the world of Remnant is coming to a drastic earth-shattering close as the forces of Team Crimson are quickly rising through the ranks to become one of most dangerous and nefarious anti-federal organizations in the world. But when an unlikely band of teens suddenly come together under dire consequences to rid their kingdom of evil and injustice, will they have what it takes to defeat the forces of evil lurking within the darkest corners of both their minds and their town?





	

A loud, thundering snarl echoed through the equally loud and bustling kingdom of Vytal, more so near the border of a large yet quaint town to the far east, where it easily disturbed the tranquil feel of the lively and cheerful conversions of the city. A small figure that had been sitting on the edge of a rooftop that belonged to the city's only Gym suddenly started and looked up, blinking vivid sapphire blue eyes questionably at the sudden disturbance of the tranquil peace. They lifted their head, trying to get a feel of the mysterious noise, but by the time they were fully alert, the sound had faded back into the subtle wind that seemed to accompany the sudden thundering. A frown creased a pale, porcelain face as bright, yet cold eyes narrowed in confusion. _What in the...?_ they mumbled. It sounded like a pokémon, but not just any ordinary kind, it sounded like one of the various canine breeds that were beginning to become more common within the city's woodlands due to the various trading expeditions that happened every few days in order to restock the town's food and water supply.

They lifted their head back towards the sky and paused, listening silently to see if another sound would ring out. As if on cue, another thundering snarl rippled through the quiet atmosphere, shattering the peaceful heavens once more. The eyes of the figure widened as they caught yet another noise, one that wasn't louder than the first but loud enough for them to hear atop their perch; this one being a faint yelp that sounded distinctly human. _Scheisse_... _don't tell me that some ignorant moron's being attacked by_ _one of the newly distinguished packs..._ A third snarl and another accompanied yelp ran through the air once more and the figure cursed inwardly. _Verdammt!_

They turned and leapt off of the railing that they had been sitting atop previously and quickly made a mad dash towards the doorway located on the other side of the roof. However, before the young, mysterious teen could even come into contact with the door handle, said entranceway flew open with a swift _whoosh!_ and a taller, more heavier-built teen, scratch that, _man_ sauntered out, hands shoved into the deep pockets of his dark, baggy jeans. The smaller, more slender-built teen screeched to a stop and craned their head up to stare at the much taller being, vivid eyes suddenly brightening, the ice within their gaze melting completely in the rising early afternoon sun as they smiled up at the tall and familiar figure.

"You heard it too, _Cousine Dïrus_?" The smaller figure asked in a voice that was young with an air of sophistication and grace and distinctly female. The giant figure nodded. "Did you hear what direction it came from?" He nodded again before slowly lifting his left hand to point straight ahead towards the outer edge of the rooftop. The smaller, female figure turned around to see the newly inhabited forest surrounding the western part of town, its humongous pine trees swaying gently in the breeze as another soft wind began to rise.

The small female gave a small nod as they caught sight of the wild and untamed woodland that had yet to be searched by the city's local sweeping, identification and scientific squads before she turned back to the tall man standing beside her. "Right. The Uncharted Forest… such a _magnificent_ place to get lost in, isn't it, _Cousine Dïrus_?" the female asked, her voice coated in a large amount of sarcasm that was accompanied with a swift roll of the eyes as she crossed her arms over her slender and subtle chest in an act of mock disappointment. The tall man nodded in reply from his place beside her before gesturing slowly yet lazily to the doorway behind them, as if the simple action itself was much too tiring to handle.

" _ **Shall we?**_ _"_ The small female nodded with a soft, small smile as a deep voice tinged with an air of familiar gruffness made her body tingle with a soft, nourishing warmth she'd known since birth, making her shiver contently as it echoed in a soft yet low tone in her head.

¨Yeah, let's get going before some poor _armer_ decides that their highlight of the day is to become a pokésnack for a lone Mightyena or worse."

 _"Vereinbart."_ he replied, as he crossed his heavy, yet lean muscled arms over his broad, chest, a small scowl of irritation crossing his normally hidden features before he turned away from the seemingly quiet and tranquil tree-line, knowing that it was far from what was being portrayed visually. He gripped the handle of the door and pulled it open with a swift and effortless flick of his wrist, cracking it open wide with little to no effort. _"_ _ **Ladies first**_ _."_ he murmured, giving a small bow as he gestured to the open doorway. The young girl smiled and gently ruffled her taller cousin's spiked, dark brown hair as she slowly walked over to the entrance of the roof.

"Such a gentlemen." she giggled.

 _" '_ _ **Course. Who do you think taught you everything there is to know?**_ _"_ he softly replied as he lifted his head, a small smile lighting his features as he straightened himself with a quick movement of his lean torso. The young girl didn't reply and stuck her tongue out playfully as the man gently ruffled her hair, causing long, unbound silky white tresses to become slightly mussed at the familiar, playful action. _"_ _ **Alright, enough talk. Go warn the twins about the situation while I go inform your father**_ _."_

" _Verstanden, Cousine Dïrus_."

* * *

_German_ \- English

 _Verdammt -_ Damnit

 _Cousine -_ Cousin (pretty obvious)

 _armer -_ pauper

 _Vereinbart -_ agreed

 _Verstanden -_ understood


End file.
